A Cross Dressed Time Lord
by heintz571
Summary: Donna and the Doctor visit and unsual planet with just as unusal festival
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a little, I guess you would call it a medium size drabble, using the prompt ward Trophy. Please enjoy and review if you would like. Flydye**

Title: Cross dressed Time Lord

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (10)/Donna

Prompt: Trophy

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just have fun with them.

Summary: Doctor/Donna visit an unusual planet

Authors Note: This is in response to Time Travellers Prompt #34-Trophy at the Doctor_Donna. This plot bunny demanded to be written so here it is.

Donna looked at her reflection in the mirror, admiring how well the tuxedo the TARDIS made for her fitted.

Twisting up her hair and pinning it closely to her head, she called out to the Doctor, "Come on Spaceman I don't want to miss the opening ceremony."

"I am not coming out, this is to humiliating." Donna heard the muffled reply from the Doctor.

"Well you were the one that choose this planet so get a move on."

The Doctor emerged from behind the many racks of clothes in the wardrobe room, dressed in a long sapphire blue, haltered evening gown, "Actually Donna, the TARDIS brought us here remember, we put the controls on random; why she brought us to Transciion V during the Gender Reversal Festival I'll never know."

Holding back her laughter Donna responded, "I think it is a great festival, finally men get to feel, what it is like to be in heels and dresses that are hard to breathe in."

Looking at his reflection the Doctor twisted to look at the back of the dress, "I think this gown makes my butt look big. What do you think?"

"I think the dress looks wonderful on your skinny frame but there is something missing." Donna responded chuckling.

"What, I have the shoes, the gown, and the jewels on, what else do I need?"

Donna reached for a box to her left and pulled out a brunette wig that would reach his shoulders and handed it to him.

"Oh no, no, no Donna I am not wearing that."

"Come on Doctor please wear it, because from what I understand, the best dressed couple gets a trophy at the end of the festival and I would love to win it."

Seeing the pleading look in her eyes he relented and placed the wig on his head, "Okay, just this once but you are going to owe me Donna Noble."

"I promise I will give you anything you like all you have to do is ask."

With a twinkle in his eye he replied, "I will hold you to that and I am sure it will be very enjoyable for both of us."

Not sure what he meant by his statement, Donna brushed it off to contemplate later, and held out her elbow to the Doctor, "May I escort you to the festival my beautiful lady."

Weaving his arm through hers he smiled broadly "You may my handsome man."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not a good fic to be reading where you shouldn't be forewarned it has very mature themes to it. Please enjoy and review if you have the time. Flydye**

Title: Crossed Dressed Time Lord Part 2

Author flydye8

Pairings: Doctor (10)/ Donna

Rating: NC17

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them for a bit

Summary: The Doctor and Donna return to the TARDIS from the Gender Reversal Festival.

Author's note: Okay here is a sequel you guys are right it needed one and of course my muses agreed with you they have been bugging me to write it, while I am trying to do my mid-term questions. Please don't read where you shouldn't

The Doctor and Donna entered the TARDIS holding a trophy between the two of them that they won at the Gender Reversal Festival.

"I can't believe we won Doctor, I am going to put this trophy on the mantel in my room so I can remember this evening for the rest of my life." Donna said enthusiastically.

"Now hold on a moment what if I want it in my room, it is not every day that I am considered the most beautiful woman of the planet."

"You would have not gotten that title if I didn't make you wear the wig, so I think the trophy should go in my room."

"How about this Donna, why don't we put it in the library so we can both enjoy it and remember this evening?"

Nodding her head the red head replied, "I think that is a good idea. Let us find a place to put it right now."

The Doctor smiled glad that that they came up with a good compromise, "Yeah let us do that, but first I need to take off these heels my feet are killing me. I have no idea why you Earth girls put up with such pain."

Chuckling Donna replied as she watched him cast the shoes aside, "We put up with it because it makes our legs look more appealing for the opposite sex."

Moving closer to Donna his gown rustling with his movements he placed his hands on her waist, "I think there is more to a woman then just her legs."

Feeling the coolness of his hands through her tuxedo shirt, Donna gasped, "Well not all men see things the way you do."

"It is a shame that they don't see beyond the bodily image, there is so much more to a woman, especially you Donna Noble." The Doctor responded his eyes clouding with passion.

Seeing the look in the Time Lord's eyes, Donna felt her body respond to his masculinity, even with him dressed in an evening gown, clearing her throat Donna stated, "Shall we go to the library and find a good place for the trophy."

Smelling Donna's increased arousal he stepped closer and whispered in her ear, "Yes, I think that is a good idea but let me get out of this dress first."

The image of the Doctor's body being revealed as he undressed bombarded her mind, clearing her throat she replied huskily, "I will meet you in the library then, hurry and get out of that dress."

As she started to walk away the Doctor grabbed her hand, "I think that I may need some help, the zipper on this gown is very hard to undo by myself."

"Then I guess I am going to have to help you, I wouldn't want you to have to stay in that dress for the rest of our travels."

Pulling her toward his bedroom the Doctor smiled, "Good because, no matter how good I look in this dress I wouldn't want to be in it forever either."

Entering the Doctor's room Donna was amazed to see a large king size bed in the center, adored with blue satin sheets and a mauve comforter and pine dressers against the walls, "You know I think I need to let the TARDIS decorate my room it is lovely in here."

"I am glad that you like it. Now can you help me get out of this dress, it is starting to chafe in some sensitive areas of my body?" The Time Lord replied hoping that after this evening Donna would be joining him in his room more often.

Walking up to him Donna pulled the zipper down and as the fabric fell to the floor she was surprised to see that the Doctor was naked underneath.

Seeing his handsome body Donna gasped, "You have a very nice ass spaceman."

Turning toward her he reached for the bow tie of her tux, "Well, all the running we do does have its benefits."

Successfully removing the tie and dropping it to the floor, he placed his hands on Donna's shoulders and proceeded to remove her jacket, "But, you know what I would really like to see?"

"What is that Doctor?"

"I would really like to see what all our running has done to your body." He stated as he brought his lips to hers.

Feeling a shiver run through her as he deepened the kiss, Donna felt the moisture of her arousal pooling. After a few minutes tasting him with her lips, Donna pulled away, "Then why don't you undress me further so your curiosity can be satisfied?"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure to do just that." He said as he unbuttoned her shirt revealing her sumptuous breast, encased in her white laced bra.

Bending down he nipped at the mounds of flesh, loving the way Donna gasped in pleasure, moving the fabric down he took one of her nipples within his mouth and sucked, causing Donna to arch her back toward him.

"Please don't stop Doctor!"

"I have no intention of stopping my lovely goddess; I plan on worshipping your body completely tonight." He stated as he claimed her lips with his again, he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his arousal.

Feeling his need against the trousers of her pants, Donna grinded against him as her hands pulled at his unruly hair, causing him to growl, "Please Doctor I need to feel your skin against mine."

Hearing her plea, he unbuttoned her trousers and let them fall to the floor. He knelt down at her feet pulling off her knickers. Moving up slowly he caressed her bare legs tracing delicate patterns along her muscles, "You are beautiful Donna."

"Oh stop, there are many people more beautiful then I in the universe." She replied embarrassed.

Moving up her body his hands caressed her exposed skin he placed his forehead against hers, "Now stop it Donna, you are very beautiful to me." He stated as he kissed her again.

"You really know how to make a woman fell special."

"You are very special to me Donna." He stated as moved back to her feet and brought his mouth to the apex of her arousal, licking her, relishing the salty sweetness of her within his mouth. As her hands urged him to continue, he focused his attentions on the sensitive bud nipping and suckling it till she writhed in ecstasy causing more of her sweetness emerge into his awaiting mouth.

Pulling him up she kissed him, tasting herself on his on his tongue Donna pleaded as her arousal increased, "Please make love to me."

"Your wish is my command." The Doctor replied as he lifted her into his arms and placed her gently on the bed.

Leaning over her his hardness rubbing against her inner leg, he brushed the hair from her face as he gazed at her lovingly, "Are you ready my beautiful goddess."

"I have been ready for a long time." Donna responded by moving her hips so he could enter smoothly into her warmth.

Hissing as she surrounded him the Doctor started to move slowly allowing her to adjust to his length while he peppered her face with delicate kisses.

Tracing his muscular back with her fingers, she moved with him arching her back as he pushed into her causing the sensations of their movements to be magnified.

As his paced increased Donna moaned in ecstasy, meeting his thrusts with her body loving the way they fit perfectly together as she peaked close to the crescendo of ecstasy.

The Doctor, sensed her oncoming orgasm, reached under her till she was seated on his erection, rocking against her he increased his pace causing Donna to scream loudly as her orgasm engulfed her.

Scratching his back with her nails, he felt the animalistic urge to claim her, pulling her long hair revealing her neck to him, he bit the delicate flesh. Feeling Donna's internal muscles squeeze him tightly,he moaned as he pushed deeper into her, his own body convulsing with his release.

Panting the Doctor lay her back onto the bed; with his fingers he traced intricate designs on her cooling skin, "You are wonderful Donna Noble."

Feeling a bit breathless herself her skin tingled under his fingers, caressing his face she smiled, "You are just as wonderful Doctor."

Returning her smile he kissed her tenderly, "I think we are wonderful together."

Moving to her side, he pulled her close to him, as he spooned against her back as Donna replied, "It is about time you realized that."

As the lights dimmed in the room the TARDIS hummed happily, she knew that bringing them to the festival was a great idea.


End file.
